This invention is in the field of mat board cutters and relates particularly to stop means for a movable cutter.
In the picture framing and related arts, it is customary to cut a mat board of a size to fit within the desired frame and having a central sight opening, usually rectangular, through which the picture being framed is visible. Customarily, the sight opening is rectangular having straight edges cut at a bevel through the relatively thick mat board. The proper cutting of such sight openings normally requires considerable skill to start and end each cut at precisely the right position so that the product is not "over-cut" or "under-cut". An over-cut product is one wherein the cutting blade cuts the product beyond the desired point producing a mat which is unsightly and which to an extent would not be merchantable or which is at least of poor craftsmanship. An under-cut is wherein the cutting blade does not cut the mat to the desired point and in removing the waste material unsightly ragged portions remain which must be manually trimmed or sanded, which is usually visible, resulting in an inferior product.